


Dreaming of Tomorrow

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Gen, Other, Sick Character, Sickfic, Torture, Unsympathetic Patton, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Roman is sick. Very sick. Patton is supposed to be taking care of him. That's his job. Roman is only getting worse.





	Dreaming of Tomorrow

Roman keeled over the toilet, panting in between waves of vomit. It had been two days. Two long disease ridden days with out water. He needed water, maybe. Maybe if he asked nicely Patton would let him.

Right on que Patton walked in to the bathroom. With fake sincerity he exclaimed, "Roman! Oh darling throwing up again? These past few days have been really tough, haven't they?"

Roman coughed, rubbing his sore dry throat when he was done. "Patton." He croaked out, "Patton please, I need water."

Patton blinked down confused, before responding, "Water? Well kiddo why didn't you say so! I'm not a mind reader!" 

It was Roman's turn to be confused, had Patton had a sudden change of heart? 

"Here kiddo, let me help you to your bed, then I'll grab you water."

Patton picked Roman up, and Roman squirmed slightly, uncomfortable at how easy it was for the parental side. 

"Stay still." Patton commanded, and Roman immediately stopped moving. Patton voice had gone cold again, and with it Roman's blood had ran just as cool.

Roman lay stiff in Patton's arms his thoughts racing through possible scenarios, growing more and more concerned with the minute, as not many of them were positive.

Patton dropped Roman on his bed, with a sigh, "Alright kiddo. I'll go get you that water."

A few minutes later Patton returned carrying a gaint glass of water. Roman sighed in relief, he had just misunderstood Patton's tone. That was all. 

Roman reached for the glass, but Patton pulled it away tutting at him, "Tsk, hey now, you're sick! You know better than to do things on your own!"

"What?" Roman murmured.

But before Roman could react any more, Patton came forward glass in hand, "Open up!" 

Suddenly Roman couldn't breath. Every gasp for breath just filled his lungs with more and more water. Then the water stopped. Roman leaned forward sharply coughing, and throwing up the water.

"Oh deary me!" Patton exclaimed, "It looks like the water didn't help! That's okay." Patton set the glass down far away on top of the bookcase. "We can try again in a few days!"

Roman wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, and spit on Patton, but he was too weak, too dehydrated, too tired to react. Roman fell back onto his pillows, his bed soaked in sweat and vomit, and fell unconscious. That night he dreamed of a better day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 Prompted by an anon over on tumblr- @thesentientmango ""Hey, now. You're sick. You know better than to do things on your own." With Patton and Roman?"
> 
> Got some good angst from that.


End file.
